The present invention relates to the field of three-dimensional prototype modeling. In particular, the present invention is a rapid prototyping system for forming three-dimensional objects of predetermined design by depositing multiple layers of a material in its fluid state from an extrusion head onto a base. The material is selected and its temperature is controlled so that it solidifies upon extrusion or dispensing onto the base, with the build-up of the multiple layers forming the desired object. In the present invention, the extrusion head or heads are driven by a linear motor and are attached to an umbilical which provides mechanical damping to reduce resonance of the head during movements.
A rapid prototyping system involves the making of three-dimensional objects based upon design data which is provided from a computer aided design (CAD) system. Examples of apparatus and methods for rapid prototyping of three-dimensional objects by depositing layers of solidifying material are described in Crump U.S. Pat. No.5,121,329, Batchelder et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,141, Crump U.S. Pat. No. 5,340,433, Batchelder U.S. Pat. No. 5,402,351, Batchelder U.S. Pat. No. 5,426,722, Crump et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,503,785, and Abrams et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,587,913, all of which are assigned to Stratasys, Inc.
Rapid prototyping allows the user to turn a design into a prototype to test form, fit, and function. There is a continuing need to produce larger parts through rapid prototyping. As the size of the parts being produced increases, higher speed movement of the extrusion heads and precise control of extrusion head position is required.